Hymne À L'amour
by grankalisto
Summary: Que o amor era um hino que, ao invés de ser privado e mantido em segredo, deveria ser mostrado ao mundo, com toda a sua imperfeição e beleza.


Infelizmente Saint Seiya não me pertence. :C

Contem yaoi, se não gosta, não leia!

* * *

_Hymne À L'amour_

Por Alexiei

_Se o azul do céu escurecer__  
__E a alegria na terra fenecer__  
__Não importa, querido__  
__Viverei do nosso amor._

Estava sentado na beira da cama, naquele lugar tão distante da cidade. Não era sua casa, e sim um refúgio. Sempre que se sentia sozinho corria para lá.

Sozinho, essa palavra martelava em sua mente fazendo sua cabeça doer. Sentia falta daquele que lhe completava, aquele que lhe fazia sorrir – o que era uma grande vitória, já que ele era um tanto frio. – Seu homem, seu amante.

Escutou barulhos no telhado, chuva. Olhou pela janela para encará-la. Forte.

Um flashback, a briga.

_- Como pode me dizer que não esteve com ele? Olhe aqui! – Pegou o celular dele, havia uma mensagem de Unity, seu melhor amigo. _

_- Pare com esse ciúme doentio, Kardia! Somos apenas amigos! – Jogou o livro que lia no chão, irritado. _

_O escorpiano riu de escárnio. – Amigos? Vocês parecem mais que amigos não é "Deg"? – Jogou o celular do outro no sofá. – Eu vou embora, fique aí com seus livros velhos e seu "amigo"! –_

A última imagem que se lembrou foi do escorpiano de costas, batendo a porta de casa com força e indo sabe se lá Deuses para onde.

Deixou um suspiro longo escapar. Talvez fosse melhor pegar um vinho e um bom livro, a noite seria longa.

_Se tu és o sonho dos dias meus__  
__Se os meus beijos sempre foram teus__  
__Não importa, querido__  
__O amargor das dores desta vida._

Ele andava de um lado a outro do cômodo, preocupado. Sentia-se culpado, triste. Era sempre assim, Dégel recebia mensagem dele e Kardia tinha um ataque de ciúmes.

Ele sempre ouvia a mesma coisa: "Somos apenas amigos." Mas sentia-o tão distante e tão íntimo de Unity...

Unity, esse nome fazia suas entranhas se contorcerem e seu sangue borbulhar de raiva.

- Eu irei até ele. – Pegou a chave do carro e saiu apressado.

_Um punhado de estrelas no infinito irei buscar__  
__E a teus pés esparramar__  
__Não importa os amigos, risos, crenças de castigos__  
__Quero apenas te adorar_

_Se o destino então nos separar__  
__Se distante a morte te encontrar__  
__Não importa, querido__  
__Porque morrerei também._

Dégel estava sentado na cama, lia seu livro e bebia há algum tempo. Às vezes parava e encarava o nada, suspirando. Ficou assim por um longo tempo até que ouviu um barulho na porta, levantou um pouco tonto por causa do vinho, olhou pelo olho mágico e viu um escorpiano ensopado e derrotado.

- O que você quer? – Encostou-se à porta e suspirou.

- Falar com você...

- Você já não disse tudo? Por favor, Kardia. Não aguento mais essa vida... Essa vida de desconfianças e brigas. – Sentiu os olhos marejarem.

- Vamos conversar Dégel. Não quero brigar, por favor... Abra a porta. – Ouviu o barulho da tranca e a porta foi aberta. Kardia adentrou o local em silêncio, só observava o aquariano que -de costas – chorava baixinho.

Sentiu o peito doer. Dégel era seu amor, aquilo que ele tinha de mais importante. Perdera os pais muito cedo e ele, seu nerd, fora seu porto seguro. Tinha medo de perdê-lo, assim como perdeu seus pais.

Lembrou-se de um bilhete que o aquariano havia lhe dado, logo que começaram a namorar.

-x-

_Deu-lhe o mais lindo dos sorrisos e lhe entregou o bilhete._

"_J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde,_

_Je me ferais teindre en blonde,_

_Si tu me le demandais._

_J'irais décrocher la lune,_

_J'irais voler la fortune,_

_Si tu me le demandais."_

_- O que diz? – Kardia sorriu confuso._

- "_Eu iria até o fim do mundo, eu tingiria meus cabelos em loiro, se você me pedisse._

_Eu iria desprender a lua, eu iria roubar a fortuna. Se você me pedisse." – O aquariano riu baixo e o outro lhe abraçou. _

_- Eu te amo, Deg. _

- _Eu te amo, Kar._

-x-

Correu até ele e o abraçou por trás, com força, sufocante. Sentiu o outro mexer-se em reprovação, tentou se soltar sem sucesso.

- Me solte...

- Não vou soltar. – Apertou ele em seus braços. – Quero me desculpar, me redimir.

- Novamente? – Riu - Kardia, eu não aguento mais... – Afastou o outro. Viu ele se turvar, estava bêbado e triste. O escorpiano suspirou. Foram inúmeras vezes que essa cena se repetiu, ele enciumado e o outro triste.

- Dégel, eu vim aqui, pela ultima vez. Peço-lhe desculpas... – Aproximou-se e tocou o rosto de alabastro. Um suspiro, Dégel nunca resistia àquela mão quente e morena. Kardia lhe contrastava, o corpo moreno sobre a pele branca como a neve. As mãos fortes e quentes entrelaçadas às mãos frias e delicadas. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o toque – um tanto áspero – e suspirou novamente.

Kardia foi se aproximando. O toque delicado nos lábios do francês. O gosto de vinho. Começou cálido, gentil. Dégel colou os corpos, suspirava e arfava entre os beijos.

_Um punhado de estrelas no infinito irei buscar__  
__E a teus pés esparramar__  
__Não importa os amigos, risos, crenças de castigos__  
__Quero apenas te adorar_

Os toques aumentaram. Kardia passeava pelo corpo do outro com as mãos. Tocava-lhe com posse, com amor. Dégel entreabriu os lábios, estava entregue, à mercê. O escorpiano foi empurrando o outro para o quarto. O beijo agora era urgente, luxuriante e pecaminoso.

As línguas se entrelaçavam, provocando uma à outra. Posse, amor e um pedido mudo de perdão.

Dégel sentiu o colchão macio abaixo. Encarou o homem a cima, os olhos de predador. O escorpião. Sentiu as mãos fortes retirar-lhe a camisa. Ele debruçou-se e beijou o pescoço.

Arfou. Gemeu. Sussurrou.

Kardia desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço, chegou ao peito. Mordiscava a pele branca, deixando-a vermelha. Chupou um dos mamilos com cuidado. Mordiscou, lambeu.

- _S-s'il vous plaît... A-arrêter... _**(1) – **Gemeu o aquariano. O outro desceu seus toques, chegou ao cós da calça. Desabotoou a mesma e abriu o zíper. Retirou calça e boxer de uma vez.

Dégel entreabriu os olhos e os lábios, arfava. Sentia a garganta secar e seu membro se enrijecer mais e mais. Kardia tocou o membro dele devagar, provocando.

Teve como resposta um gemido baixo e rouco. Lambeu os lábios e o abocanhou de uma vez só. Lambeu toda a extensão. Chupou com força, provocando-o.

Dégel arqueava as costas e gemia. Enlaçou os fios azulados que lhe caia pelo corpo, puxando-os com força. Kardia continuava a tortura. Lambia e mordiscava. Parava e logo voltava intenso e arrebatador. Um verdadeiro predador. Levou dois dedos à boca de seu nerd, seus olhos faziam um pedido mudo – que o outro entendera –. Abocanhou os dedos, umedecendo-os.

O escorpiano retirou os dedos da boca do outro, desceu até sua entrada e, sem parar os movimentos da boca, foi penetrando-o e movimentando-os lentamente. Kardia aumentava sua tortura, movia a boca e os dedos no mesmo ritmo – que agora se tornara um tanto frenético - e Dégel gemia cada vez mais alto.

- M-merde... – Resmungou entre gemidos e puxões de cabelo.

O grego continuava. Notou o pré-gozo em sua boca e parou.

Retirou os dedos de dentro do outro e começou a retirar a própria roupa. Despiu-se rápido e sorriu. Sentou na cama e encostou-se à cabeceira.

- Vem. – Deu um tapa na própria coxa.

Dégel engatinhou até ele. Sentou sobre seu colo e se ajeitou. Foi sentindo o corpo descer sobre o membro do escorpiano. Seus gemidos eram de dor e prazer, uma mistura que, para o seu parceiro, era maravilhosa. Respirou fundo ao senti-lo completamente dentro de si.

Ficou ali parado, beijavam-se com luxúria. Dégel arfava e suspirava, seu corpo tremia e sua vontade de mover-se sobre o outro só aumentava. Kardia segurou seu quadril e o moveu.

Lento.

O aquariano gemia arrastado. Aumentou o ritmo.

Torturante. Inebriante. Luxuriante.

Os dois corpos se moviam, juntos. Como sempre estavam. O escorpiano levou a mão até o membro de seu amante, movendo-a. No mesmo ritmo dele, rápido, com força.

- K-kardia... _non _vou aguentarmuito t-tempo... – Gemia o aquariano, que se movimentava mais e mais rápido sobre seu amante.

- V-vem... M-meu amor... – Kardia aumentou o ritmo de sua mão. Ia cada vez mais rápido.

Ouviu o aquariano gemer e o líquido quente escorrer, melando sua mão e seu abdômen. Sentiu o corpo dele se contrair. Estocou-o com força e atingiu seu ápice.

Dégel caiu exausto sobre o escorpiano. Estavam ofegantes e extasiados.

- Me perdoa? – Sussurrou um tanto tímido o escorpiano.

- _Vous êtes un idiot, un goujat. __Et je ne dois pas pardonner. __Cependant comme vous, je suis un passionné stupide. _**(2) – **O aquariano suspirou e sorriu. – Eu te perdoo, _mon amour_.

Sentiu os braços fortes dele lhe envolver e lhe abraçar com amor e força. Sorriu e beijou-o.

**- **Eu te amo, Dégel. Você é tudo que eu tenho, é minha vida.

- _Je t'aime, _Kardia... – Encarou os olhos azuis que brilhavam. - _Je t'aime..._ **(3)**

Ficaram o resto da noite ali, se amando. Mais e mais.

Dégel havia entendido que seu amor era assim, intenso e predador. E Kardia notou que seu amor era livre, calmo e belo.

Que o amor era um hino que, ao invés de ser privado e mantido em segredo, deveria ser mostrado ao mundo, com toda a sua imperfeição e beleza.

_Quando enfim a vida terminar__  
__E dos sonhos nada mais restar__  
__Num milagre supremo__  
__Deus fará no céu te encontrar_

* * *

**(3)** Eu te amo, em francês.  
**(2)** Você é um estúpido, um grosseirão. E eu não deveria te perdoar. Mas assim como você eu sou um estúpido apaixonado, em francês.  
**(1)** Por favor... Pare, em francês.

_Hymne À L'amour_ (Hino ao amor) Composta por Édith Piaf / Marguerite Monnot. Teve com interprete aqui no Brasil a diva e linda Maysa Matarazzo.

Beijos, beijos! 33


End file.
